1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing float structures and more particularly pertains to a fishing line bobber for supporting a fishing line within a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing float structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing float structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art fishing float structures fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a fishing line bobber for supporting a fishing line within a body of water which includes a spherical floatation member having a hollow hemi-spherical weight secured to a lower end thereof, and a swivel and line clasp extending from a center of the weight for coupling to a fishing line to support the line within water.
In these respects, the fishing line bobber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a fishing line within a body of water.